


the 10 things dan howell learned as he "stalked him until he loves you"

by wepreachelectric (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Fluff, M/M, light making out at the end thanks kirsten, look at me writing more 2009 someone stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wepreachelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which dan gave some advice which sounded pretty familiar at tatinof and we all learn just what he learned while he "stalked him until he loved him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the 10 things dan howell learned as he "stalked him until he loves you"

**Author's Note:**

> i know i keep hopping on the "write a fic about stuff going on in the fandom" train but come on this was actually really fun to write i thought it was going to be really bad but it made me laugh writing it and im p proud of this wow

Dan wasn’t a stalker.

He wasn’t.

Okay, he may not swear this on his mother’s grave, she wasn’t dead for one, and don’t hold him on this. Just, he’s not a stalker.

And, he totally didn’t stalk Amazingphil. He just likes his videos, okay? And he likes the things he tweets and he thinks it’s totally cool that he studied English and Linguistics at York University.

He’s not a stalker, and he also didn’t keep a list of all the things he noticed about this beautiful black haired boy.

He didn’t.

But, say, if he did happen to have made this “hypothetical” list, hypothetically, he would have put these things on it.

 1.  ** **His hair was always falling into his eyes.****

 

Phil’s hair was constantly, _constantly_ falling into his eyes. He’d fix it during videos all the time, and it drove Dan crazy. Maybe he wanted to be there and brush it out of his eyes for him, just maybe. It would be nice.

Maybe, just for wistful thinking, they would be somewhere--maybe somewhere for dinner, that would be nice--and Dan would notice a stray piece of his fringe that fell into the boy’s face and he’d reach forward and sweep it away, and maybe Phil would lean into his touch.

That would be really nice.

  1. **He has a really nice laugh.**



Sometimes when Phil laughs he does this thing where his tongue pokes out between his teeth and also, on the same note, Dan would very much like to know what it feels like to be the one that makes him laugh so hard that that happens.

  1. **His brother seems really nice.**



One time, Phil mentioned his brother in a video and Dan set out on a quest to find this “other Lester.”

It took him three hours.

He seems like a pretty nice guy.

The brothers have the same smile, same eyes. You’d have to be an idiot to not think they’re brothers, Dan thinks.

Also, his parents seem nice too.

After all, when you Facebook stalk someone, you generally tend to happen across a parent’s page, right?

It’s no wonder Phil is so nice, Dan bets he was raised to be a literal ray of sunshine.

  1. **He loves Sarah Michelle Gellar.**



Maybe Dan should dye his hair blond.

  1. **He lives in Manchester.**



That’s five hours by train.

Maybe if he wanted to, he could “accidentally” bump into him at like a Tesco or something.

It would totally be an accident, how could Dan possibly know exactly what time that Phil would walk into that exact store?

Then, they’d laugh and go out for coffee and become best friends.

Or something.

Not like Dan has everything actually planned out.

That would be creepy.

  1. **Dan needs to devise some sort of scheme to get this guy’s skype.**



Dan knows he has one.

He mentioned it once in a video.

He decided right away that he needed it.

Imagine that.

Having Amazingphil’s skype.

If they skyped he’d probably get to help Phil decide what to do for his next video or be able to pretend he already doesn’t know his personal Facebook and then send him a friend request for real.

He doubts that his actual skype user isn’t Amazingphil. That would be too easy to guess.

It’s probably something like Philsamazing or Phil Lester.

  1. **Phil’s skype is notamazingphil.**
  2. **Phil used to breed hamsters.**



Dan used to have a hamster.

They have so much in common already.

It’s like they were made for each other.

  1. **When Phil’s excited, he tweets really cute things.**



Dan’s excited too, don’t get him wrong, but holy shit, knowing that all of these “fast forward” and “I can’t wait to cuddle you” vague tweets are directed towards him and its it’s a little too much to handle.

He’s made it.

Someone call his mum.

He’s meeting Phil in a week and they get to spend an entire fucking week together.

Holy shit.

His phone lights up, and no, he doesn’t still have Phil’s tweets on notifications anymore, of course not. They’re friends and that would be weird.

It just happens that Phil’s tweet is the first thing that he sees when he opens Twitter, and it fills his stomach with butterflies and sends his heart off doing somersaults.

He wonders if this is what love feels like.

  1. **Phil is really cute when he sleeps.**



He always has been. Dan remembers one of Phil’s really old videos featured a clip of him “sleeping” for a skit and Dn had to bite his hand to suppress a doofy grin.

Phil likes to sleep with his face buried in a pillow, black hair splayed around his head. He always hugs the pillow (or anyone else who’s close enough. Dan learned this firsthand.)

It’s comforting, sleeping with Phil, he curls up on Dan’s chest and always ends up wrapping his arms around his middle, enveloping him in some sort of sleepy hug.

They’ve always slept like this. From their first week together, to now, seven years later, it’s always been how they were, close in every aspect.

They sleep like this even when it’s the middle of a heat wave and Dan complains that even if he loves Phil, he really will melt if they cuddle tonight. They wake up in a mess of tangled limbs and sweat the next morning, but it’s worth it.

Dan’s always liked to watch Phil sleep.

Yes, he knows that he’s made jokes about how creepy that it is when Edward Cullen does it, but he can’t help it. Phil is freaking adorable when he sleep.

When he dreams, his eyes flit around behind closed eyelids, making his eyelashes flutter softly, tickling sometimes when it’s warm and Dan sleeps without a shirt on.

He always sleeps with his lips slightly parted, just asking to be kissed, and so that’s what Dan does every morning to wake him up.

When you sleep like that, it’s just asking for it.

Sometimes Phil mumbles in his sleep, and a lot of the time he talks about Dan.

Sometimes it’s Sarah Michelle Gellar, and it takes a lot of self control to not be jealous.

Other times it’s a jumble of nonsense that’s about as easy for Dan to decipher as it is for Phil to read a shopping list that Dan leaves him when he goes out to the store.

 

***

Okay, maybe Dan has some stalker-ey tendencies and maybe they haven’t gone as unnoticed as he would have liked…

And, maybe as they tumbled into bed that night, Phil rolled on top of Dan mumbling, “Stalk him until he loves you? Sounds familiar,” against his lips,

“Mmm,” Dan hummed, looping his arms around the older’s neck and pulling him flush on top of himself, “it worked for me didn’t it?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! feedback is always appreciated and dont forget to check out [my blog](http://www.notdeadimwriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
